Li's and Madison's Love (Syaoran +Tomoyo)
by PrincessAngelz
Summary: The love between Li and Madison. Li and Madison have feelings for each other. Sorry if you don't like this story. Sorry not S+S
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CS characters. I don't I ever will.  
  
This love between Li and Madison is not true and never will be true because Madison(Tomoyo) supports the pairing Sakura and Sakura. Eriol and Tomoyo make   
a good couple.  
  
Sorry if you don't like it.  
This fanfic is about Madison(Tomoyo) and Li Syaoran. Although I still support S+S (Sakura and Syaoran) and E+T (Eriol and Tomoyo), I would  
like to make something new like the relationship between Li and Madison.  
In this story, Li just likes Sakura as a good friend but he has feelings for Madison even though they are good friends. Also  
Madison has feelings for Li. Sakura's also in this fic in the next chapter.  
  
  
(Madison's Point of View)  
  
Even though that me and Li are good and close friends. I really like Li. I am starting to have  
a crush on him. To me, I really think he's a really sweet and caring guy. I really get butterflies on my stomach  
when I seem with no one else. I wonder if he really likes me. But i really like him also.  
Sakura tells me that Li looks at me when we are in class. There lots of things that I really like about Li.  
He's brave, smart, sometimes quiet, he's helpful, he's kind...and so forth. I even really like how he smiles. It's so cute.  
I think he's cute and handsome as well. :)  
I wonder what's up with Li, today. Since I'm bored today, i'll write a journal or a diary about my feelings. Probably  
I should write about how i feel about Li.  
  
(Li's Point of View)  
  
I have a crush on this good friend of mine. It's not Sakura, even though me and her are good friends.  
It's Madison, that I have a crush on. I don't know if she likes me but I really like her. There's something  
that makes me happy about her- her smile. I like how she smiles because her smiles are like sunshine smiles.  
I really think she's nice, sweet, caring, and also smart. She's has the highest grades in the class. I really  
also like her bright, shining or sunny, personality. When I see her, I do often blush, but I try to hide it.  
I really like her so much, but I don't know if i should tell her my feelings.  
I might write in my personal journal diary about my feelings about Madison.   
Maybe I should go ask her out to the school dance that's comming next friday. I hope she just says yes.  
oh well..I still need time to think.  
  
  
The End.  
  
Sorry if you don't like this fic, i also like S+S and E+T pairings.  
Next Chapter : School Dance   
  
Here' Li asks Madison if she could go to the school dance with him.  
What will Madison say? How will she feel?  
  



	2. Li asks Madison out to the School Dance

Sorry if you don't like this fic of Syaoran + Tomoyo (Li and Tomoyo)  
I still love Syaoran + Sakura pairings. This is just a story and it's not true  
cuz Sakura and Syaoran really love each other in the Cardcaptor or Cardcaptor sakura series at the end.  
  
Sakura and Eriol are mentioned on later on this fic. I don't own these characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Li asks Madison out to the School Dance  
  
Li was wondering if he should asked Madison to the school dance. Li was thinking to himself: "should i or should i not call her"  
"Hmm.. Maybe I should give it a try and call her.."  
Then Li dialed Madison's number and she answered the phone.  
  
Madison: Hello?  
  
Li: May I speak to Madison, please?  
  
Madison: Oh, this is she. To whom, am I talking to?  
  
Li: Oh, this is Li.  
  
Madison: Oh, Hi Li. How are you?  
  
Li: I am fine, thanks. Nothin much here.  
  
Madison: Oh ok cool.. So, why did you call?  
  
Li:*thinking of an answer* I am just bored and there's no one to talk to.  
  
Madison: Oh ok. I heard about the school dance comming up this Friday. By the way, Li  
are you going? just wondering. I don't have anybody to go with and Sakura's going out with some guy."  
  
Li: *blushes nervously* well I might go to the dance, that is if you want to go with me. I was planning  
to ask you out to the dance.  
  
Madison: *blushes happily* Oh really? Cool.. Sure, I'd love to go the dance with you.  
  
Li: I'll take that as a yes.. right?  
  
Madison: Yup  
  
Li: Cool, I'll meet a your house and pick you up at 6:45 pm. Is that ok with you?  
  
Madison: Sure..cool..  
  
Li: Alright. cool..well talk to you later..  
  
Madison: talk to you later, too. And thanx for calling.  
  
Li. No problem.  
  
Madison: Bye for now.  
  
Li: Bye *then hangs up the phone*  
  
After Li had talked on the phone with madison, he went to go watch tv for awhile. He was really  
excited that Madison wanted to come to the school dance. Then after that, he planned what to wear for the dance comming up this Friday.  
He decided that he should wear a nice white dress shirt and dress pants that are black.  
  
(At Madison's House)  
  
Madison was that happy and excited that Li had called. She was glad that Li had asked her to the dance. She also decided to wear  
a dress blue/lavendar dress with nice hearts and flower designs. Then after that, she listened to the radio and at the same time  
writing her diary journal.  
  
(Li's)  
  
Then the day before the dance, Li bought something nice for Madison. He bought her small teddy bear wearing a pink and red heart dress.  
Li hopes that Madison will like the small gift that he will give to her.  
  
Li goes home and prepares for supper. Then he takes a shower, fixed himself and wear his PJ's and brush his teeth and then went and finished his homework. After that he went to be bed.  
  
The next day begins (Friday morning)  
  
Li gets ready for school and dresses up and fix himself. Then he eats breakfast and leaves.  
He was walking to school and went to class early. He was on of the students that arrived early at school.  
  
Li sees his friends Zachary and Chelsea and he said hi to them.  
  
Zachary: Hey Li, what's up? how are you this morning?  
  
Li: I am fine thanks. And you?  
  
Zachary: I am ok. By the way, are you going to the school dance tonite?  
  
Li: Yeah I am.   
  
Zachary: Cool. I am going with Chelsea.. Who are you going with?  
  
Li: That's cool. Well I..am..going with, um...Madison?  
  
Zachary: For reals? That's good.  
  
Li: Yeah.. and I am going to pass by her house and pick her up at 6:45 pm tonite.  
  
Zachary: I hope we could get to see each other there.  
  
Li: Yup.  
  
  
Then came in Sakura and Madison in to the classroom.  
  
Sakura and Madison sees all their friends and said hi to them.  
  
Li sees them and they both said hi to him.  
  
Li: Hi Madison, Hi Sakura. How are you guys today?  
  
Madison: We're fine thank you. And you?  
  
Li: I am fine. I was busy with these homework stuff.  
  
Sakura: I noticed lots of math problems on the book that we had to do.  
It's due today.  
  
Li: Yup. I have finished all of them. It's worth time consuming. I didn't  
worry much about homework.   
  
Madison:I finished those math problems as well. They were ok not hard for me to solve probably  
some, but i eventually figured them out.  
  
*The Class bell has rung*  
  
Ms. Mackenzie comes in asks the students to turned in their homework.  
(Schoool School, School)  
  
She assigns them the next problems of homework in the math book, then also assigns  
to read a story from the literature text book and answer questions.  
In class, they took notes then did a class assignment for english, math, geography,  
and then had P.E at afternoon. Bell rang and class was over at 2:15 pm.  
  
  
After Class:  
  
Li meets up with Sakura and Madison and also Eriol. Sakura and Eriol are going to the school dance together.  
Li walks with Madison as Eriol walks with Sakura. Then Eriol and Sakura headed towards Sakura's house  
and it's just Li and Madison walking and talking.  
  
Li: Hey Madison, are you ready for the school dance tonite?  
  
Madison: I am sure that I am ready for tonite. I hope it's going to be fun, Li.  
  
Li: I hope so to.  
  
Li walks Madison to her house.   
  
Li said: I'll pick you up at 6:45 pm  
  
Madison: Yup. I'll be ready by then.  
  
Li said: Oh ok. cool. well c you later.  
  
Madison: Later, Li.  
  
Li: bye Madison  
  
Madison: Goodbye Li.  
  
Li leaves and headed to his home then take a rest. At 5:00pm, he prepares to get ready for the dance.  
  
The Next Chapter: Li and Madison at the School Dance.  
  
  
No flames please. Just tell me if it sucked.. or its not good.  
  
lates..  
  
I do know that Sakura and Syaoran make a great couple. This is just a story, so please don't   
get mad at me if you hate my story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. At the School Dance

  
  
School Dance  
  
  
Li get's ready for the school dance for tonite. So he takes a shower ,  
and get dressed up by 5:30. and then after that he watched tv until 6:30.  
  
  
At Madison's Place:  
  
Madison had to take a shower then get dressed by 5:45. She then put a little make up like  
lipstick and blush. After getting ready, she went to read a book and then watched tv for awhile.  
At 6:20 Madison's phone rang and she answered and it was Li.  
  
Madison: Hey Li, what's up?  
  
Li: I am fine, thanks.  
  
Madison: So, what you doing right now?  
  
Li: Oh just watching tv, I am already dressed up..  
  
Madison: Same here. So you're comming by soon at 6:45 pm  
  
Li: Yup, well I might leave soon like around 6:30  
  
Madison: cool.  
  
Li: Well anyways i'll being you soon.  
  
Madion: meet too.  
  
Li: talk to you later.. bye   
  
Madison: Meet ya at 6:45..  
  
Li: yup..  
  
Madison: bye   
  
Li: bye *hang up the phone*  
  
Then he continued watching tv until 6:30 and then he left. He brang the little  
teddy bear with red and pink hearts dress to give to madison.  
  
He went walked to Madison's house at 6:40 and he rang the door bell at her house.  
  
She answered and it was Li.  
  
Madison: Hey Li.  
  
Li: Hi Madison, are you ready for the dance?  
  
Madison: Yup.  
  
Li: Oh by the way, I have something to give to you.  
*hands Madison the teddy bear*  
  
Madison: Oh, thanks Li. It's nice teddy bear. I'll go put it on my room.  
*Madison goes back upstairs to put her teddy bear on her bed and then went back downstairs.  
  
Madison: I am ready when you are ready.  
  
Li: I am ready. Shall we leave?  
  
Madison: Yup..  
  
Then Li and Madison left at 6:45 then headed toward the school by 7:15 and the dance party starts at 7:30  
  
Li and Madison had their school ID and dance tickets ready. (7:30) After that, they went inside and there's was food and also music.  
  
They also met up with Sakura and Eriol and hang out together for awhile. Then after that Li and Madison were dancing together with their friends Sakura and Eriol(Eli) for  
a few hours and then ate foods and got some refreshments and then took a break for about an hour and it was already 8:45 pm. Li and Madison also saw Zachary with Chelsea and Rita and Nikki just hanging out for fun.  
  
Then they dance again with with their friends for awhile and then both Li and Madison dance slow dance (romantic music) together. Li and Madison were enjoying themselves dancing. They had a great time and also they left  
at 11:00 pm. They had to go home and Li's older sister had picked them up. They dropped off Madison to her house and Li got out of the car and walk her to her house on her doorstep. Li asked if she had a great time and Madison said yes.  
Li had a great time especially with Madison.   
  
Madison: Bye Li. See you tomorrow.  
  
Li: Bye Madison, see you tomorrow, too.  
  
Li went in the car and him and his sister left.  
  
The End..  
  
  
(Final Chapter: True Feelings)  
  
Sorry if you don't like it. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Final Short Chapter: True Feelings.

Final Chapter: True Feelings  
  
  
The next day was a Saturday morning. At 9:45 Li had called Madison to the park  
and asked her if she could come to the park and meet him there. She says yes   
and then she gets dressed and gets ready to the park.  
  
Li leaves his house and waits at the park. Then he sees Madison comming.  
Madison sees Li and Li sees Madison and they both say hi to each other.  
  
Then Li is going to tell Madison his true feelings.  
  
Li: Hey Madison, I need to tell you something. Is it ok to you if told you?  
  
Madison: Sure Li. I'll be willing to listen to you. :)  
  
Li: Cool. Well, I have been keeping this to myself, well anyways I really like you, Madison. I just think  
you might not like me.  
  
Madison: *surprised at what Li had said* well same here, I really like you too.  
  
Li: Madison, you're the nicest, kindest, sweetest, caring, smart girl I have ever met. I never met anyone like you. And for that, I really love you, Madison  
  
Madison: Li, I really admire you and I really think that you are so caring and so sweet. You're the kindest guy I have ever met.   
  
Madison: I love you, Li. You're just like a gentle man.  
  
Li: You're such a beautiful lady. :)  
  
Then both gave each other hugz and kisses. And they hang out at the park talking and chattering for couple of hours.  
  
Then The End..  
  
This is the last chapter I am going to make for this story.  
Sorry so short. I know that most people who support S+S don't favor this pairing.  
  
I am going to try to make S+S pairings. If anyone who likes Li and Madison (Syaoran and Tomoyo) fanfics I might try to make another one again. Oh wells.  
  
I just created this just for fun.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Not really a story chapter (just vote or...

Note:  
  
I'll be making another alternate pairing fic if someone likes them  
If anyone likes or supports T/S (Tomoyo/Syaoran) fic then I'll make another  
one.  
  
I need your vote for those who likes alternate pairings such as Tomoyo/Syaoran. 


	6. opinions and reasons about T/S (Tomoyo/S...

opinions/reasons why Syaoran/Tomoyo pairing on fics instead of S+S.  
  
1.) They might also look kawaii together  
2.) Tomoyo (Madison) gives advice to Syaoran  
3.) Syaoran listens to Tomoyo's advice  
4.) There are certainly too much about S+S fics  
5.) It'd be cool if there is something new for a change.  
6.) Syaoran is my favorite character and I also like Tomoyo   
7.) There are fics that pair up Eriol/Sakura why not have Syaoran/Tomoyo?  
8.) I love to read fics about Tomoyo/Syaoran.. so interesting to read.  
9.) Syaoran is smart and also Tomoyo is smart.  
10.) They are both good at math.. heheh  
11.) I don't know why but I like idea of Tomoyo/Syaoran.  
  
The End.. 


End file.
